


but the plans were on display

by gwmclintock88



Series: Mar-vell Pokemon [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crushing on your friends!, F/F, Prompt - Mission, Skimmons Week, camping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye head out with Jemma and Fitz to catch their first pokemon. On the first day, she decides it more important to spend time with Jemma than to catch a pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the plans were on display

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of my first story in the series: 'always know where your towel is.' I could have made this multiple chapters, but I figured I'd separate into different stories based on the prompt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I know I did.
> 
> (Also, I apologize that I have no idea how to write the beginnings of a crush, let me know how I did.)

            Skye tried not to fidget too much. This was their first real chance at being Pokemon trainers. For the past six months, she’d spent the time in the classroom. Most of that she found incredibly boring, in part because she knew some of it already and the other because it seemed lightyears ahead of her. When Jemma found out she was behind in some of the ‘basics,’ she went ahead and planned out study sessions with Fitz. At least Liz got to play with Donatello and  Archimedes(Fitz’s chimchar, but never called ‘Archie’). She spent the time pouring over books and history and boring nonsense she was never going to use. Really, who cared that the War of 1812 was ended when a legion of blastoise shot the British out of sea?

            But today, today was a good day for this first mission!

            “I trust everyone has their supplies?” Coulson strode in front of them , ever the picture of the perfect agent.

            They were going to be lead into the forest, and left there for the weekend. They were supposed to pack everything they needed, well, Jemma took care of that after she finished packing her supplies. Potions, antidotes, a sleeping bag, change of clothes, toiletries, and some basic food stuffs. Skye carried the tent she’d share with Jemma and Fitz, who despite being a boy would be sleeping with them. She wasn’t quite sure what she thought of that, but Jemma said he’d be fine.

            “We will collect you in forty-eight hours,” Agent May said. “If there are any questions or problems, please find Mister Ward.” The aforementioned boy waved from besides a log. He gave what he thought was an attractive grin. Well, it really was, what with that bad boy look of his. There were more an important things than  pretty boys: they were going to catch a Pokemon today. Or tomorrow.

            Jemma gripped  the straps on her backpack. “Right then, let’s go.” She spun off and went into a random direction. Fitz looked at Skye before shrugging his shoulders.

            “Wait for me.”  He hurried after Jemma, leaving Skye to stand there by herself.

            Skye looked down at Liz, staring up at her. “They’re going to get into trouble.” Liz barked in agreement. “Want to join them?”  Hurrying after them, she missed Ward’s eyes following her, even as another group came up to him with a question.

            After hiking (“Not walking, Skye,” Jemma admonished her) for what seemed like hours, they only met a few wild pokemon. Nothing major, just a few random bug-types. Jemma cataloged every single one of them, though Fitz and Archimedes enjoyed taking them down.

            “Do you think that means there are metapods here as well?” Jemma asked after Archimedes took down another caterpie.

            “Well, I’m sure we’ll find out,” said Skye. Archimedes bounded back to Donatello and Liz, swinging a bit as it landed between them. “This place looks as good as any, right?” She motioned to the clearing they finally found.

            “Right then. Let’s pitch the tent and then we can review what we’ve seen so far.” Jemma swung her backpack off, prompting Skye and Fitz to do the same. Skye removed the ties holding the tent to her backpack, and held it out to them.

            “Okay, how do you do that?” Skye never used one before.  

            “Well, there are directions, right? It shouldn’t be too hard.” Jemma shared a look with her as they stared at the bundle.

            “Of course not,” Fitz said. He came over to their side.

            Skye took a step back and let the two smartest people she knew try and figure out how to put up the tent. She sat down with Liz, Donatello, and Archimedes to enjoy the show. Between bumping into each other as they tried to get the poles up, or trying to hammer the stacks into the ground, both of them seems woefully unprepared for it.

            By the time they managed to get the tent up, Liz and Archimedes had fallen asleep against her. Donatello stood guard, watching out for any pokemon that wandered by. The turtwig took out a caterpie by itself, looking smug as it came back.

            “Good boy,” Skye said. She scratched his head. “Think they’re about done?” Donatello shrugged his little shoulders before turning back to watch the forests around them.  She followed the pokemon’s gaze, catching the glimpse of movement just beyond her vision. Things were likely to get bolder as it grew later in the day. Not that there was anything too big in the forest, but enough they had to worry.

            Skye picked up the notebook where Jemma cataloged everything. The Pokedex’s identified the basics of the pokemon, but she told Skye she found the dex lacking. So observations of the behaviors were cataloged, as well as continually updated chance of finding them. She ran her fingers over the familiar lettering, knowing Jemma stole the notes she took to update them with anything else she thought important. No one cared enough about her before, and Jemma seemed to offer that in spades.

            “Done.” Jemma stood over her, looking ever so proud. Skye glanced around her to see the assembled tent looking perfectly cozy. “Now, we need to make a fire and then we can plan.”

            “Plan what?” Skye nudged Liz and Archimedes to wake them up. Liz stretched, opening only one eye before settling back down to sleep. Archimedes hopped up and climbed to sit on Fitz’s shoulder.

            “What to catch of course.” Jemma sat down next to her, close enough to touch just by moving. She reached over, brushing against Skye as she grabbed her book.

            Skye tried not to blush, but felt her cheeks flame and her heart start pounding in her chest. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with too many other people her age, even with Jemma and Fitz being a year or so younger than her, but living with Jemma in the safety of the Academy, she found something she never knew she had, or was allowed to have: an attraction to people.

            Mind you, she only mentioned this to Liz in the strictest of confidence (not that Liz would or could tell anyone, but it was the principle), but she found both of the two of them just a tad pretty, sexy even  if the magazines the other girls (and some boys) snuck into their dorms were to go by. Jemma didn’t have any, but Skye managed to swipe one from their neighbors (annoying girls, but informative). Inside, she found all sorts of articles about how to attract a man or what you found ‘sexy’ in them.  Yes, she certainly could appreciate a good looking body as much as the next person, and Ward came up several times when she ‘indulged in gossip’ (Jemma’s words – Skye preferred to call it ‘investigating’), but there was something about the way Fitz and Jemma talked about things, discussed the science mumbo jumbo. So maybe her kink was intelligence (if she understood that word correctly and there was no way she’d ask Jemma to help her define it), but Jemma…the way she bit her lip when worried, her eyes light up when she learned something new.

            “What do you think? That’s a good idea?” Jemma nudged her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

            “What?”

            “Come on Skye,” Fitz said, whining just a bit but not much. “I’m looking for a decent grass pokemon and Simmons wants a ralts.”

            “Ralts?” Skye looked over at the wide, happy look on Jemma’s face as the other girl took a deep breath. Story time.

            “Ralts is a psychic pokemon. They’ve been reported in the area and are supposed extremely powerful when they evolve. Some reports even say they gain additional powers depending on the gender.” Jemma practically was bouncing in her seat. “It would be amazing to have such a pokemon.”

            “I guess,” Skye said. She looked at Liz who was still comfortable sleeping besides her.  She already had an amazing partner, why would she want another one?

            Of course, if you wanted to be a Pokemon Champion, you had to have a full team. That much stuck with her from the lessons, but really, she had to catch one now? She was just getting used to the idea of having more than one pokemon and their first real task as pokemon trainers was to catch another one.

            “So, how are you going to catch one?” Skye asked, trying to take the attention off her. This sent Jemma and Fitz onto a lively discussion about trapping and tracking a ralts.  She watched the back and forth, smiling at the exchange. She let them carry on for  another five minutes before interrupting. “It’s getting pretty dark. Maybe we should start that fire?”

            “Oh.” Jemma fumbled with her backpack, pulling out  a box of matches and some cloth. “we need kindling.  So, how about you two get some and I will dig a pit for it.”

            “Sounds good to me,” said Skye as she woke up Liz. The eevee glared at her as she stretched. “We need to go find some wood.”  She stood and walked off in a random direction.

            “Hey, wait up!” Fitz hurried after her, quickly catching up to her with his long and still growing longer legs. “You okay?”

            “What?” Skye stopped her search to stare at him. He simply held out of his arms to carry the stack of twigs and limbs. Archimedes copied his trainer, letting Liz bring him a branch one at a time.

            “You spaced out there, don’t think we didn’t notice.”  Skye turned away to hide the blush now certainly covering her face.  “What were you thinking about?”

            “Whether or not I could catch a better pokemon than you,” Skye said, letting lie roll off her tongue. She glanced back at Fitz’s sputtering face.

            “I don’t think so,” he said under his breath. She found another few branches that would work before turning back to him. “And no time like the present.”

            Skye turned to place the branches in his arms but he seemed to have wandered off, leaving her a pile of branches. Archimedes’ tail  lit up a trail to follow. She groaned, picking up both piles left by Fitz and the chimchar. Finding her balance took a moment  and she felt a few of the branches dig into her stomach. “You’ll protect me, right Liz?” The eevee barked once before waiting for her to catch up.

            They walked off toward the flames from Archimedes danced through the trees. Even through the setting darkness, they could see Fitz standing between trees across from what looked like a pile of leaves.

            “Archimedes, tackle again,” Fitz said.

            His chimchar dove forward attacking the pile of leaves. The blow pushed the leaves backwards, and from within the pile a little yellow head stuck out.  Even from a distance, she saw little teeth poking out. The pile of leaves lunged forward, attacking the chimchar from behind.

            “No,” she cried. Not as if it did anything. Archimedes fell forward at the bite, his tail bobbing as he hit the dirt.

            “We’re okay. It’s time,” Fitz said. He reached down to his belt,  grabbing one of the pokeballs he attached there. She watched it expand in his hand. Archimedes rolled out of the way of another bite from the pile of leaves. Fitz threw the ball at the leaves, trying to catch it.

            She’d never seen it before, yeah she paid enough attention to the classes to know the basics – weaken a pokemon before you tried to catch it, different balls produced different results, status effects aiding in capture, etc.  – but no one she knew caught a new pokemon before. Still, she couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up inside, nor the relief she felt at having to not be the first.

            The ball bounced off the pile of leaves, cracking open slightly and unleashing a yellow beam at the pile.  The light engulfed the pile, shining brightly before it turned the same color. As quickly as the pile glowed, it seemed to shrunk, pulled back into the ball. It landed on the ground, rocking back and forth. Once, twice, it settled before rocking again. She held her breath, at the sight.

            “Yes!” Fitz screamed. Archimedes walked back to his trainer, leaning against his leg. “We got her.”

            “Her?” Skye asked. Stepping forward toward him seemed to give Liz leave to move toward the ball. The eevee sniffed it, batting it with her paw a few times.

            Fitz nodded, he held his hand down and let Archimedes climb up to rest on his shoulder. He walked ove to the ball slowly, picking it up with a look of awe on his face. “Yeah, her. A sewaddle. I don’t have my pokedex on me, but Simmons identified one on the walk out here.”

            “Then how do you know it’s female?” She asked. He gave her a grin, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

            “I don’t know, a hunch,” he said. “I’ll have to heal her before trying to train her up, but in the meantime, I need to think of the name.” He finally turned to look at her and the pile of branches, twigs, and sticks she carried. “Looks like we got enough, ready to go back?”

            “We? You mean me,” Skye said, turning back toward where she thought their camp was. Liz barked once in agreement.

            “Oi.” Fitz stumbled over his feet to catch up. “I was completing the mission.”

            “Bully for you. I’m hungry.” She didn’t look back to see if he was following, instead she was concentrating on not tripping over anything or being attacked by something.

            Liz lead the way back to their tent and she couldn’t help but let out another breath of relief. She spent enough nights outdoors to know she’d be okay, but after spending so many evenings in the warmth of a bed and clean blanket, it wasn’t an experience she was sure she ever wanted to have again.

            “Oh, thank goodness,” Jemma said as they approached. “We were getting worried.”

            “Thank this guy,” Skye motioned toward Fitz with her head. “This enough?”

            “Yes.” She gave Skye a smile before taking several of the logs and branches from her. She made a smile pile on the ground, looking back at them. “Fitz?” He stared back at Jemma, his brows arched in confusion. The fire pokemon stared at him, like he was an idiot.  “Archimedes, if you please.” Jemma pointed at the wood.

            From Fitz’s shoulder, the chimchar spit out a small bolt of fire at the wood. Fitz jumped slightly, nearly knocking Archimedes off but both recovered enough so neither fell.

            “Thank you Archimedes,” Jemma said. She sat down, poking the fire a bit to encourage it to grow. Eventually, a large enough flame settled. Skye dropped the rest of the wood nearby, but not so close that it would catch on fire. She grabbed her backpack, looking for the small package of sausages and slices of bread.

            “Go on, tell her where we were,” Skye said. She grabbed a thin long stick from the pile before taking her seat next to Jemma.  Opening the package of sausage was hard enough but she eventually managed to get one out. Skye held it over the fire, letting it warm up like she remembered doing once at a barbeque at the orphanage. She never got to enjoy it then, but this definitely seemed like a step up from that time.

            Fitz’s smile looked a little creepy under the firelight, but he launched into the story of how he caught Marie,  the name he finally chose. He exaggerated a few things, but seemed so happy she couldn’t help but smile at the delight.

            “Oh, I can’t wait to catch one,” Jemma said. Skye just nodded, not in a rush to commit to something like a new pokemon. She pulled back the stick, the sausage properly cooked and slightly charred. Skye slid it onto a piece of bread, making a bun out it.  The bread also helped to cool it off enough to handle.

“Want one?” She offered. Fitz shook his head. He had removed a sandwich from his bag, taking a bit of it as he stared into the fire. Jemma gave her a sheepish grin.

“Is it okay? I’ll share some of mine,” she said, pointing at the sandwich she held. Skye handed off the cooked sausage to Jemma.

“You’ll get the next one,” she whispered to Liz. The eevee shrugged, leaning against her.

“Oh, sorry, you were going to share this with her?” Jemma tore off a piece of the sausage, and held it out to her. Liz sniffed it once before taking it out of her hands.

“Do the others want one?” Skye motioned toward Donatello and Chimchar. Both seemed happy with whatever they were given by their trainers, but she had to offer. Being polite to others was an important part of socialization, or so Jemma kept telling her.

“No, well, Donatello is a herbivore and Chimchar I think is happier with something sweeter,” Jemma said. She smiled at her for the question, and then took a bite out of the sausage. She let out a groan. Skye couldn’t help but stare at her, the groan making her warm in an unexpected way. She was thankful for the fire as an excuse. “Sorry, but we never really had something like this. Mother said it was ‘low brow.’”

Skye frowned as she prepared another sausage. It really was, but she liked them. It remaindered her of summers and the fairs she snuck into with Liz. Before she could get took lost in memories, she felt a hand, a soft wonderful hand making her feel all sorts of wonderful, awkward warm.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jemma said, giving her a soft smile. She moved closer to lean against her. “I liked it a lot.”

“It’s okay if you didn’t,” Skye said, trying hard to not pout or smile. She felt stuck somewhere in between.

“I did, and thank you. Now, finish yours so we can split my sandwich.” Jemma waved at the stick still in the fire. She pulled it out to check, before sticking it back in to get a little more char on the outside.  

They sat in silence, letting Skye cook her meal and relax under the stars popping out. Fitz seemed to be checking over Archimedes, applying a potion to him before letting the pokemon fall asleep on his shoulder. Donatello seemed content to watch the fire from his safe perch. Liz joined the turtwig, leaning against him and between the fire that seemed to spoke it. Jemma seemed just as content to lean against her.

Skye pulled out slightly burnt sausage out of the fire. She used another piece of bread to take it off the stick, holding it for a bit before tearing off a large piece for Liz. She reached across Jemma to feed the eevee, who happily took the food from her hand. As she leaned back, Jemma wrapped an arm around her arm, holding her even closer.

“You think we’ll get find one tomorrow?” Jemma asked, breaking the silence. She spoke softly, barely audible over the crackles of the fire.

“Yeah, I mean, that’s what we’re supposed to be doing,” Skye said. But at this moment, she could care less about catching another pokemon. She’d get to spend the day with her best friends, and Jemma seemed okay with being closer to her.

No one wanted to be close to her before she hacked her way into the Academy, but now she had two people who did. Catching pokemon was great, but making friends was better.

“Good,” Jemma said. She let go of Skye’s arm but wiggled her fingers to link theirs. “Let me know when you ready for the sandwich.”

“I will,” Skye said. She took a bite, and chewed slowly. Yeah, catching a pokemon was what they were supposed to do, but she’d milk every second to be a little closer to the warmth that had nothing to do with fire and everything to do with Jemma Simmons.

           

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot.


End file.
